unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Those left behind
|details = So are you knowledgeable about ancient Macedonia? we recieved a request from a scholar who is researching about a great king. It seems rather difficult, though. Well, I could only ask someone who I thought would do a good job. It involves acting as their assistant. Does that sound alright? If you'll do it, talk to the scholar here in this town. |step1 = /A hesitant request/Marseille/Scholar/ Oh, so you have come then? I have seen the report on the Vergina ruins. I found out it is connected to the royal family but the remains of key figures have not been found. It is not a simple task. Are you able to handle it? |step2 = /The king's mother/Marseille/Scholar/ Forgive me for asking, but is there someone else I can ask? Well, I'll tell you. I am searching for the tomb of Olympias, mother of Alexander the Great. I would have absolutely no complaints if you found the tomb, but evidence of a memorial for her would be good. Begin by looking through my library. |step3 = 1/Wars of the Diadochi/Marseille/read Appraisal/ After the death of Alexander the Great, there was a wide struggle for his successor. Alexander's mother, Olympias attempted to manipulate the situation by arranging her daughter's marriage. There followed a hostile purging. Olympias in time was defeated by Cassander and executed. |step4 = /What happened after that in Olympus?/Marseille/Scholar/ After Olympias' execution, Macedonia was ruled by Cassander, who was much hated by her daughter. Cassander detested the idea of erecting her tomb as well as though of burying her alongside her husband, Phillip II. Perhaps there is something worth knowing in Athens. |step5 = /Something nearby/Athens/Scholar/ Oh, I thought it was a national tomb with successive generations of rulers buried there. But still there must be memorials for others who were close to Olympias. Have a look through my library. Let's ponder this together. |step6 = 1/Wife, son and sister-in-law of the king/Athens/read Appraisal/ After the death of Olympias, Roxana, widow of Alexander the Great and their son, Alexander IV,were no longer protected and summarily executed. Thessalonike was taken into care by her stepmother, Olympias. With ties to the lineage gone, Cassander proposed and she became queen./Greek/1 |step7 = /To Salonika/Athens/Scholar/ Hmm... A powerful person was killed and people close were placated. This display of hostility could not be left alone. Do you feel taking a look around Salonika? salonika is synominous with Thessalonika, the name of Cassander's wife. |step8 = /A funeral for Thessaloniki?/Salonika/Maiden near Market Keeper/ I know about Thessaloniki. Why it's the name of this city. I think she looked upon Olympia as her own mother and still a child, concealed her mourning from her husband. If I remember correctly, the palace where she lived is in the vicinity. |stepfinal = Those left behind/Macedonia/northeast corner/ There is a high possibility that Olympia's grave site does not exist. However, do you not think the hypothesis feasible; that Thessalonika, having been brought up by Olympia, may have had a memorial made near the palace? The palace is in Aigai, north-east of Vergina. Go and look for it. |discoXP = 528 |cardXP = 264 |reportXP = 170 |reportfame = 90 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |item2 = Thessaloniki's bracelet |notes = |preQ1 = quest/An endless dream/Recognition/5/Archaeology/7/Greek/1/The Vergina Ruins |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = Macedonia |seaarea = East Mediterranean Sea }}